The Senju Gamer
by SeiferBoy
Summary: What happens when someone enters a world they know nothing about? Follow Hisato as he tries to learn what it means to be a shinobi. What mysteries does his family history have?
1. Chapter 1

**A:N: I don't own Naruto. Hisato is mine, though. Enjoy! FYI: I'm having issues with the format of the story. Also, the document for Chapter 2 had switched over to the contents of Chapter 3 somehow. I have to rewrite everything.**

 ** _Reincarnation imminent in..._**

 ** _3..._**

 ** _2..._**

 ** _1..._**

 ** _Welcome to your new life. You shall begin a new life in one of the following villages. Please choose a village._**

 **Ame**

 **Iwa**

 **Kiri**

 **Konoha**

 **Kumo**

 **Oto**

 **Suna**

 **Uzu**

 _What's going on? I don't understand. Who am I? Where am I?_

 ** _Your previous life has ended. Your memories have been wiped to make room for new memories. With certain lessons learned, you may recover memories from your previous life. This is how reincarnation works._**

 _Who are you?_

 ** _I am the one who created the universe. I help lost souls find their way back to the light. To find your way to the light, you must learn all of the lessons your soul requires._**

 _Is this real?_

 ** _Yes. Now, please choose from the list provided to you._**

I look over the list. It's written on a floating parchment before me. I don't know where any of those places are. How do I choose?

 _I...can't choose. I don't know what to choose._

 ** _If you wish, the choice shall be chosen for you randomly._**

 _That might be best._

 _ **Your body shall become acclimated to your new world with an advantage from your previous world's future.**_

 _My previous world? What do you mean?_

 _ **The universe is vast. There are multiple dimensions and planets and they all have a link to the others. Entertainment in one world is real on another planet, or dimension. Your previous world will have what is known as video games in its future. Gamers are the people who play them. Your body shall take on the advantage of living your life as a video game. Keep in mind, your next life is very real. You may gain the opportunity to visit other worlds and dimensions if you achieve the ability of interdimensional travel, as some in your next world have achieved. All of your perimeters shall be randomized to give you the best chance of survival. You must learn to unlock your new life's secrets on your own in order to achieve your new destiny.**_

 _My new destiny? Can I do this?_

 _ **Believe in yourself. This shall get you through your trials. With your power, the Gamer's Mind, you shall be able to see information within your mind's eye. Only you shall be able to see this information. Once you are in your new world, think 'status' to see details of your progress. It is time for you to live again. Be strong.**_

I hear a snap before I lose consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to darkness. I reach over and feel something both rough and smooth. Is this rock? Am I in a cave? I struggle to stand and my back hits the hard surface behind me. Ouch! Once I gain my bearings, I realize that I feel short. Is that a light I see at the end of the tunnel? It must be a short cavern. I begin walking toward it, using the wall to keep from tripping. The closer I get, I can see a forest beyond the cave entrance. The closer I get, the more confused I become because the inside of the cave looks like it's made of tree bark. I cross the threshold and see that the cave is actually a huge tree. All of the trees surrounding me are very large.

"What are you doing here, boy?" A deep voice asks from nearby. I turn toward the voice and see a man with a strange mask. The mask is white and each corner has what looks to be two red stripes. Each eye has the shape of a red crescent moon beside it. He has brown hair.

What can I tell him? Is he dangerous? What if he can't be trusted?"

"Well?"

I really don't know what I'm doing here, or why. I guess I have to tell him the truth. I have no choice.

 **Status Update:**

 **For thinking of possible danger with an unknown, your Wisdom stat has risen by 1. Wisdom affects the Gamer's thinking capabilities. The higher the level, the more mature the Gamer becomes.**

 **Wisdom: 5**

How do I get rid of this message?

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **To close this update, say, or think, 'Dismiss'.**

 _Dismiss_.

The box disappears. The man in the mask is standing beyond where the message was, on a tree limb. He's staring at me. Finally, I say. "I don't know. I woke up in there." I point to the tree I came out of.

The man jumps off the tree limb and lands beside me. I fall onto my rear and watch as he peers into the opening of the tree. "Sorry." He says. "Didn't mean to scare you." He turns and comes toward me. He kneels. "I'm Tenzo. What's your name?"

Who am I?

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **To look at your status, say, or think, 'Stats'.**

It might be weird if I say that out loud, so I think it instead. _Stats_.

 **Name: Hisato ?**

 **Level 1**

 **Hit Points: 30**

 **Chakra Points: 50**

 **Chakra Control: 1**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Dexterity: 1**

 **Accuracy: 1**

 **Stamina: 2**

 **Luck: 3**

Okay. So my name is Hisato.

 _Dismiss_.

The second message disappears.

 _Dismiss_.

The first message also disappears.

"Hisato."

"Well, Hisato. How about we go visit the Hokage?"

"What's a Hokage?"

"The Hokage is the leader of our village."

Am I in a village? "Are these trees the village?"

"These trees are _part_ of the village. We're in a training ground within the village."

"Training ground?"

"Yes. And unfortunately, we're in the most dangerous one. This is training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death."

"That sounds scary!"

A howl echoes off the trees from afar. Tenzo says. "It is. Come on. You shouldn't be out here alone. Perhaps the Hokage can help you find your parents? Wouldn't that be nice?"

It would. I nod.

"I can carry you. It'll be fun. How about it?"

"Okay."

Tenzo scoops me into his arms and I feel a rush go through my body. Everything goes dark for a few seconds. When the darkness lifts, I see we're in an office. There is a desk with multiple stacks of paper.

An old man is sitting behind the mountains of paper, signing one. He looks up. "Well, well, well. Who do you have here, Tenzo?"

Tenzo sets me down in the chair beside him. He kneels with his head bowed. "This is Hisato, Lord Hokage. I found him in training ground 44."

The Hokage puts down his calligraphy brush and leans forward. "Did you, now?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

"I see. I see." He looks at me. "Tell me, Hisato. Why were you in the forest?"

"I don't know. I woke up there."

"Who are your parents?"

Who are my parents?

 **Quest: Where Did I Come From?**

 **Find out who your parents are.**

 **Rewards: ? unlocked, ? unlocked, ? unlocked**

 _Dismiss._

What can I say? What are these things I can unlock? After thinking about it for a few seconds, I say. "Mommy is mommy."

The Hokage leans back in his chair. "Hm." He steeples his fingers and places his chin on top of them. "Dog!"

A man appears in a swirl of leaves. He also wears a white mask. His silver hair is spiky. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"Get me Doctor Touma. Have him bring a DNA kit."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The man disappears again. I watch the leaves fall to the floor. That's so cool! Can everyone here do that? Do I know how to do that? I stand up and hop in place.

The Hokage asks. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to make leaves like that Dog man did."

I hear Tenzo give a snicker. Was that funny?

I walk over to the leaves on the floor, pick a handful up and throw them into the air, doing another hop. "Why didn't it work?"

Dog man appears again with a man in a white coat. I walk over to him and pick up the leaves falling to the floor. I throw them in the air and hop again. I look up and see Dog man and the new guy watching me.

The Hokage says. "That move is a little advanced for you, Hisato. Perhaps you'll learn it in a few years?"

"Can I?" I ask.

"If you choose to do so."

I can't help but to give a cheer.

The Hokage says. "Now, Doctor Touma. I called you here today to get your expertise in the matter of DNA tests. This boy, Hisato, needs to have one done to determine who his parents are. He was found in the forests of Konoha, so I assume he's from here. His parent's DNA should be on file if this is the case."

Doctor Touma gives a nod. "Of course, Lord Hokage." He turns to me. "Would you sit in the chair over there? I'll extract the samples."

I don't like the way he said that. I don't know why. Extracting samples sounds bad. The Hokage, Tenzo and Dog man will protect me if I need it, right? "Okay." I do as I'm asked and sit back down.

The doctor kneels beside the chair and pulls out a wooden box. He opens it and it's full of doctor looking stuff. He picks up something that looks sharp. "Now, I'm going to extract some blood using this needle. You may feel a pinch, but it won't hurt bad." He places a hand on my elbow and it begins to glow green. A warm sensation spreads across the area.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's a medical ninjutsu. I'm making sure the area is sterilized so that I can use the needle." His hand stops glowing. "Are you ready?" I nod. He places the tip of the needle into the crook of my elbow. A message pops up in my field of vision.

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **Gamer's Body lessens pain by 50%.**

 _Dismiss_.

That's a good thing, right?

The doctor asks. "How old are you?"

My hand comes up on its own with four fingers held up. "I'm this many." How do I know that?

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **Muscle Memory skill unlocked. Some actions will be performed without foreknowledge. This will happen until you begin to gain memories. In battle, Muscle Memory is needed to perform moves effectively. The more the skill is leveled up, the better it will perform.**

 _Dismiss_.

Battle? I don't get it. This time, a message doesn't pop up.

The doctor brings me out of my thoughts. "All finished. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I look down at my arm. There's no pain and no mark.

The doctor says. "Don't worry. I healed you right up."

I nod.

The doctor takes out something that looks like a knife. "I'm going to cut a little bit of your hair, okay? It won't be much."

"Okay."

The doctor reaches over and begins to cut a few strands of hair. When he brings the hair toward him, I see that it's silver, too. Is Dog man my daddy? I look at him and catch him watching.

The Hokage asks. "How long until we receive the results?"

"Perhaps an hour at most. I can begin the process once I get back to the hospital."

"Very well. Dog. I want you to stay with the doctor and bring him once the results are available."

Dog man gives a curt bow of the head. "As you wish, Lord Hokage." He places a hand on the doctor's shoulder and the two of them disappear from the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I had an issue with the documents within the app saving to the wrong documents after editing. For the previoous two chapters, I edited the documents in the browser and that seems to work best. I guess I'll have to do that from now on. On with the story! Enjoy!**

I don't know how much time passed, but I have been kept occupied with the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru. We are on the floor playing a memory game using cards. I'm having a lot of fun! I even got a new skill message pop up earlier called Photographic Memory. I had leveled it up to level 2, but it hasn't leveled up since then. I guess I have to make level two before I can level it up again. Is that how this works? I think so.

A swirl of leaves appears with Dog and the doctor in the middle of it. The Hokage asks. "Have you been able to get a clearer picture on who Hisato's parents are?"

My concentration on the game is gone, now that I might get some answers.

The doctor clears his throat. "It's a curious thing. We've found out who Hisato's mother is, but there's much more."

"Oh? Please tell me who his mother is before you get into any other explanations."

The doctor hands over an envelope. "His mother was Akari Uchiha. She's one of the people who had perished in the Uchiha Massacre."

 **Quest Update: Where Did I Come From?**

 **Learn who your mother is. Akari Uchiha. Rewards: Possibility of awakening your Sharingan rises to 75%.**

 _Dismiss_.

So, this Akari Uchiha is my mother? And what is a Sharingan? Does that mean memories? The doctor said she died in a massacre. So, does that mean I'm really all alone in this world? That makes me sad.

The Hokage puts down the envelope. "What else have you learned?"

"Well, besides the Uchiha genes, there is a large amount of Senju and Uzumaki genes, as well as a small amount of Hyuga genes."

 **Quest Update: Where Did I Come From?**

 **Clues: Senju, Uzumaki and Hyuga clans are open for research.**

 _Dismiss._

That's handy. I hope I can remember those clans.

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **All quests can be reviewed by saying, or thinking, Quests.**

 _Dismiss._

That'll make things much easier.

The Hokage rubs his chin. "That's quite the legacy for one who's unknown. With the Uchiha wiped out, and the Hyuga penchant for branding the branch house, the Senju would be the last option, though many of them have been assimilated into the other clans. Tell me. How much Senju blood runs through Hisato's veins?"

"He has both the First and Second Hokage's blood running through him."

The Hokage says. "He _does_ look a lot like my teacher, the Second Hokage."

The doctor says. "The strange thing is, he has more of the First Hokage's blood."

The Hokage sits for a moment as if he's thinking. Suddenly he calls out. "Tenzo!"

Tenzo appears in a swirl of leaves. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

The Hokage hands over my mother's medical file. "Do you know this young lady?"

I can't see his expression through the mask, but he gently lays the envelope on the desk. His head is slightly bowed. "Lord Hokage? I believe Hisato is my son."

 **Quest Update: Where Did I Come From?**

 **Learn who your father is. Tenzo. Reward: Wood Style Jutsu unlocked.**

 _Dismiss._

The Hokage lights a pipe before blowing out smoke. "Do you, now? Explain."

I hear Tenzo sigh. "When I was with Root, I was given the task of seducing Akari Uchiha. The plan was to infiltrate the Uchiha compound to figure out what the clan leaders were up to. I was also given the task to defile her so that she couldn't marry another Uchiha. Hisato must have been the result."

The Hokage blows out another cloud of smoke. "I see. Seeing as you're the father, what would you do with Hisato? You can always send him to the orphanage. Perhaps he could be adopted out to another family?"

Tenzo stands for a moment. My heart is racing because I don't want to go to an orphanage! I want my daddy!

"Lord Hokage? I think I want to try to raise Hisato myself. It's the least I can do for Akari for betraying her the way I did."

The Hokage asks. "Is that a wise decision, being in Anbu?"

"If need be, I'll leave the Anbu in order to take care of him."

The Hokage holds up a hand. "No need to be so drastic. You're one of our finest captains. I'll give you a leave of absence to give you time to adjust to fatherhood. You may come back in five year's time to resume your duties. In the meantime, you shall take on a temporary Genin squad within the village. You shall be paid accordingly."

I think I let out a breath at the same time as Tenzo...Daddy. I stand and walk over to him. He looks down at me and I latch onto his leg. He pats me on the head.

The Hokage chuckles. "I take it you heard everything?"

I nod.

"Now that you know who your father is, are you happy?"

I grin and throw my arms out to the side. "Yeah!"

A potted plant near the window shatters and the stem begins to grow. At the same time, a warmth courses through my body. It feels a little chaotic. The feeling stops all of a sudden and the plant stops growing.

Konohamaru shouts. "That was so cool! Do it again!"

Dog says. "He's definitely Tenzo's kid."

I look up at Dog and ask. "Did I do that?"

The Hokage orders. "Ebisu. Take Konohamaru out for some training."

"But I don't wanna! I wanna play with Hisato!"

"You can play with Hisato some other day. We have a lot to discuss."

A man wearing a bandana and sunglasses appears with a bow, before he takes Konohamaru by the arm. The two of them disappear. Again, with the leaves.

My eyes travel to the desk. I see the picture of my mommy. Her dark hair cascades down her shoulders, and her dark eyes are kind.

 **Quest Update: Where Did I Come From?**

 **Seeing the picture of your mother has unlocked the memories from the past three years.**

 _Dismiss_.

She's gone forever. The memories cause pain in my head and I fall to the floor with a cry. Someone is holding me. I smell earth and wood. I whimper as I remember mommy's lesson on herbs and flowers. Her lesson on how to read and write. How I'm her perfect little boy, even if the clan wouldn't accept me. Her story on how she was protecting me from the clan by not telling them about me. How it was safe in the Forest of Death from prying eyes. I miss her!

"Don't leave me, too, Daddy!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

As the memories keep coming, I hear the others in the background, but I can't make out what they're saying. All I hear are my mommy's voice comforting me during a thunderstorm. After a nightmare. How I was going to grow up strong, just like the best shinobi in the clan. She said I was going to do great things for the world and I believe her. She always knew how to make everything better. I feel myself drifting off as the memories continue.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews! Previous chapters have been corrected. Here's an early Christmas present for you all! Merry Christmas, happy holidays and all that jazz!**

I hear voices. As I start to wake up, I can tell that the voices belong to Tenzo...my daddy, and Dog man. I think they're in the next room.

I catch Dog man's voice first. "How is that possible? I got you away from Danzo before you were a teenager. How could you have done a mission under him to seduce anyone?"

Daddy's voice is next. "The Hokage asked me to infiltrate Root. Pretend that I couldn't just walk away from Danzo. I was an agent spying on Root for about five more years."

"So all those times when you had an S class mission?"

"Yes. I was doing missions for Danzo. Root was all I knew since I was a child. It was easy to convince Danzo that I couldn't leave the organization. Infiltrating the Uchiha clan was my mission to prove loyalty to Danzo. I used my Wood Style Jutsu to secretly communicate with the Hokage."

"I see." After a pause, Dog man asks. "Did you love the Uchiha girl?"

"No. It was simply a mission. Hey, don't look at me like that! I felt bad for manipulating her the whole time I was assigned to the mission."

"Didn't she tell you she was pregnant?"

"She never got the chance. One of the Root members caught me sending a message to the Hokage and I had to abandon the mission. After that, the Hokage gave me the job of being one of his personal bodyguards to keep me safe from Danzo."

Dog man says. "I see. Well, she kept your son safe from the Uchiha."

"Yeah, by hiding out in the Forest of Death. What was she thinking? That's no place for a child."

"She knew the forest is hardly used. In that regard, the forest is the safest place to hide out in." A moment of silence passes before Dog man asks. "Why did you decide to take him?"

"I know what it's like growing up an orphan. He's family. Why wouldn't I take him. I've always seen parents with their kids and I've wanted to experience that myself. I may not be able to know what it's like to have parents, but the least I can do is give my son the experience I missed out on."

"Well. I guess I'll wish you luck on the journey of parenthood."

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Would you consider being his honorary uncle? Or maybe a godfather?"

"What?"

"Well. You've been the closest thing to a brother I've ever had. If something happened to me, I'll rest easier knowing he's well taken care of."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll talk to you later, Tenzo."

"Later, Kakashi."

So, Dog man's name is Kakashi?

 **Skill Learned:**

 **Eavesdropping**

 **For successfully listening in to a private conversation, you have unlocked the skill Eavesdropping.**

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **Each skill learned can be leveled up once per level. Level ups can be rolled over.**

 _Dismiss_.

The door opens more and Daddy stands in the threshold. I sit up. He walks over to the bed and sits down. This is the first time I'm seeing him without the mask. His eyes are really dark, almost black. He has this weird metal band surrounding his face. It has some kind of symbol on it. "Did you have a nice nap?"

I nod.

He sits on the edge of the bed. "That's good. Listen. I'm probably not going to be all that great being a father to you. I never had parents myself, so I'm not sure how I'll do. Be patient with me as I learn, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

He smiles. "Daddy. I like the sound of that."

 **New Quest: Who is Daddy?**

 **Find out who Daddy's parents are. No time limit.**

 **Rewards: ? clan name, clan house**

 **Accept?**

 **Decline?**

 _Accept_.

The message disappears from sight.

Daddy says. "So, I was talking to the Hokage earlier. He gave me permission to take you to your mother's house in the Uchiha district. What do you say? Wanna go? You can keep anything you find of hers."

Mommy is gone. I want something to remember her by. "Okay."

"Would you like to go now?"

I nod.

Daddy smiles and picks me up. "Let's go."

Before I know it, we're in front of a large gate. Daddy eases it open and walks inside. Although the sun is shining, the place looks sad. I don't see anyone. "Where's everyone at, Daddy?"

"They're all dead, Hisato."

"Dead?"

"Yes. They were killed last year. Only one person lives here, now."

All of these houses and only one person lives here? They must be sad. Were they their family? "Can we visit them so they're not lonely?"

"Well, that's a nice thought, but I don't think he'd like that too much. He's protective over his home."

"Oh."

"We'll be there, soon. It's not too far."

I keep my head on Daddy's shoulder as he walks to Mommy's house. He steps onto the porch of a large house. I look up. It's so big! Daddy opens the door and walks in. It smells old in here.

Daddy says. "It's dusty in here."

There's a picture on the wall beside the door. "Mommy."

Daddy turns to it. "Yes. That's your mommy. She was really nice, wasn't she?"

She was. "Yeah. Pretty, too."

"Yes, she was. Let's look around, okay? Go on a little treasure hunt."

"There's treasure?"

"I don't know. There could be." Daddy takes me into one of the rooms. On the far wall is a lot of pictures.

"Who are they?" I point at the pictures.

Daddy walks over to the wall. "These are your ancestors?"

"Ancestors?" I understand the term, but I'm supposed to be four in this life.

Daddy points to one picture. "This is your great grandfather." He moves his finger to the opposite picture. "And your great grandmother. The pictures above theirs are their parents. The pictures above all of them are their parents. The other pictures work the same."

I ask. "Where's Mommy's picture?"

"I guess I can go and grab the one near the door. I should also find pictures of her parents. We can honor them by putting their pictures here on the wall. I'll be right back." Daddy puts me down and leaves the room, so I look at the pictures again. I can't see them as well way down here.

I sit on the floor and wait for Daddy. I trace shapes on the floor with my finger. Wait. What's that? The warmth that had been in my body before is back. This time, it feels like it's connecting to something else outside. Whatever it is, it's getting closer. It's outside the house!

 **Skill Learned:**

 **Sensing**

 **You have inherited a rare ability. Sensing allows you to detect other presences nearby. As this skill levels up, the reach will grow. It could potentially find people on the other side of the world.**

 _Dismiss_.

Wow! That sounds amazing! It's a rare skill?

"What are you doing here? You are not welcome in the Uchiha District. Get out."

I look behind me and see a boy a little older than me. He has dark hair and eyes. I don't like the mean look on his face.

I stand up. "I'm here with Daddy. The Hokage said we can come here."

The boy's eyes narrow. "I don't care what the Hokage says! This is my district! Get out!"

I stomp my foot. "No! This is my Mommy's house!"

"Your Mommy?" He makes an annoyed sound. "How immature. You're not an Uchiha. You look nothing like me or the rest of the family!"

I yell back. "My Mommy is Akari Uchiha!"

"Stop lying!" The boy shouts.

Daddy's voice asks. "What's going on in here?"

"Daddy!"

The boy turns to Daddy and asks. "Who the hell are you?"

Daddy looks at the boy. "My name is Tenzo. I'm Hisato's father."

"I demand to know why you're here in my district!"

"We're only here to visit his mother's house. We were granted permission from the Hokage."

"I don't care!" The boy takes out the same type of knife things I saw the doctor with earlier. He runs at Daddy with the knives. Is he going to hurt Daddy! What will happen to me if Daddy gets hurt? Is the boy going to attack me, next?"

The boy slows down and I see a blue light coming from Daddy's arm.

 **Skill Learned:**

 **Sharingan**

 **You have unlocked the Uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. With these eyes, everything seemingly slows down around you. Another ability the Sharingan possesses, you are able to copy ninjutsu while the Sharingan is active. This ability also allows you to cast illusions known as Genjutsu on your target. The last ability the current level of Sharingan has is the ability to see chakra.**

I don't care! _Dismiss_!

"Daddy!"

Before the knife thing can hurt Daddy, tree bark comes out of Daddy's hand and stops it.

"I'm way out of your league, Sasuke."

"Don't hurt my Daddy!" I yell.

Daddy looks up at me. "The Sharingan. You've unlocked it. But, you're so young."

The boy, Sasuke as Daddy called him, turn and looks at me. "How?"

"Hisato's mother was an Uchiha. Itachi killed her as well."

"Itachi." Sasuke growls under his breath. "He will pay for what he did to the Uchiha clan!"

"Sasuke." Daddy says and Sasuke turns to him. "You may not have known Hisasto until now, but he's your cousin. I hope you can accept him as family someday. Now." Daddy walks over to me. I see that he has a few picture frames in his other hand. "I found pictures of your grandparents, and I took the picture of your mother from the entryway." He places a picture of an older man on the wall. He makes a hand sign and takes his hand away. The picture is hanging on the wall, now! He does the same with my grandmother's and Mommy's picture. "There. Now they're where they should be. Here." He picks up a stick and lights it with a match. He blows out the flame and places it in a holder and smoke rises from it. "Would you like to join us in honoring the dead, Sasuke?"

Sasuke makes that noise again, but he walks over to us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy New Years! My goal for 2019 is to update this and my other two stories on Fanfiction weekly. Hope I can do it!**

 **~0~0~**

Daddy steps into a place he calls Training Ground seven. Three standing logs are all I see in the field. I'm sitting on Daddy's shoulders. Daddy asks. "Are you ready to train?"

"Yeah!"

"Great! First, I'm going to help you gain control over the Wood Release. We're going to begin by having you connect with your chakra. You've used the Wood Release, which means your chakra is already unlocked."

I smile. I get to get stronger! "Okay, Daddy!"

Daddy turns and grins at me. "I love hearing you call me daddy." I giggle. "Now." He picks me up from his shoulders and puts me on the ground. "The first exercise I'll be teaching you is the leaf sticking exercise."

"What's that, Daddy?"

Daddy picks up a leaf from the ground and places it on his forehead. He takes his hand away and the leaf stays in place.

"You have a leaf on your head."

"I'm using my chakra to make it stick to me. It helps with chakra control."

"Chakra?" I ask as Daddy sits down in front of me.

"That's right. Chakra is the mix of physical and spiritual energy. With it, you can do things like this." He makes some hand signs and small trees come out of the ground around us.

"Wow!" That looks fun! "How did you do that?"

"By molding chakra. With enough control, you can do that, too. But first, you need to learn how to control chakra. Chakra control exercises will keep you from wasting your energy. It'll also grow your pool of chakra so that you can perform more Jutsu."

"What's Jutsu?"

"What I just did there was Jutsu. It's part of our Wood Release. That's not important right now. First, you need to learn control. So, sit here and grab a leaf." I do what he tells me to. "Now, place it on your forehead, like mine is. Try to feel your chakra in your system. Once you find it, send the chakra to your forehead to make the leaf stick."

I put the leaf on my forehead, but when I take my hand away, the leaf falls into my lap. I look at Daddy.

"Keep trying. You'll find it, eventually."

Will I? I look around. I don't see any energy anywhere. Wait. He said it's inside me, right? Was it that funny feeling I felt in the Hokage's office, when that plant grew out of that pot?

"It might be easier if you close your eyes."

I do as Daddy suggests, but I open them a few seconds later. "Will you still be here, Daddy?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

I close my eyes again. I take a few steady breaths. A while later, I feel something in the pit of my stomach.

 **Skill Learned: Meditation**

 **The Meditation skill allows you to find your inner calm, even with the most stressful of situations. Level one allows you to feel and manipulate your chakra.**

 _Dismiss_.

 **Skill Learned: Chakra Control**

 **Chakra Control allows you to waste less chakra. As this skill levels up, your chakra control will improve, leading you to perform more Jutsu with less waste of chakra.**

 _Dismiss_.

There! I feel something stirring in my stomach! I imagine it's the energy I'm supposed to have. I pretend it rises from my stomach and move onto other parts of my body. As the energy moves, it feels like something is unlocking. The energy, chakra, moves more freely.

A hand falls on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Daddy. "Come on. We've been out here for a long time. Let's grab something for lunch."

I look around. "How long have we been here?"

"Five hours."

Five hours? It didn't feel that long! I thought we just started!

"Let's go eat." Daddy bends and picks me up. One second we're in the training ground and the next, we're in a small restaurant. Daddy sets me down on a stool. He sits on the stool beside me. "Two pork ramen, please, Teuchi."

"Two pork ramen coming up." The man behind the counter says.

A young woman with long brown hair leaves the stove. "Who's this cutie?"

Daddy says. "This is my son, Hisato."

The man, Teuchi, says. "I didn't know you had a son."

Daddy ruffles my hair. "Yup. I'm proud of him."

I grin up at Daddy.

"Hey, old man Ichiraku! Four miso ramen with extra pork!"

The man behind the bar smiles at the boy who sits beside me. "Sure thing, Naruto."

The boy with sun colored hair turns to me. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"I'm Hisato."

Daddy says. "Hello, Naruto. I'm Tenzo, Hisato's dad."

"Hi Tenzo!"

The young woman places a bowl in front of me and Daddy. I watch Daddy snap the chopsticks and he hands them to me. "Do you remember how to use them?" I nod. He does the same with his pair of chopsticks.

I hold the chopsticks as well as my little fingers can. I dip the chopsticks into the bowl of food.

"Not yet, Hisato. Do you remember what we do before meals?" I look at him and he places his hands into the prayer position.

"Oh!" I put the chopsticks down and do the same. "Thank you for the meal." I pick up the chopsticks again and start eating. Soon, I hear Naruto say the same thing and he's making a lot of noise. I look over and am amazed by how fast he's eating.

"It's rude to stare, Hisato." Daddy tells me.

I nibble my lower lip before returning to my food. It's so hard not to stare, but I can't help but watch Naruto from the corner of my eyes. He's already on his fourth bowl! How can he eat so much, and so fast?

Naruto finishes his food and slaps the money onto the counter with a grin. "Thanks old man! That was delicious as usual! See ya!" Naruto's gone before I can say anything to him.

I look at Daddy. He smiles back with his eyes closed. "Quite the character, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Let's finish up so we can continue training."

"Okay, Daddy."

I continue to eat and it's so good! But, it's not good enough to slurp it down like Naruto did. I'd rather enjoy it slowly. Daddy and I are silent as we eat. After I drink the broth, Daddy asks. "Are you ready to continue training?"

I nod. He smiles as he places the money on the counter. Next, he picks me up and we're back in the training field a few seconds later. How can Daddy move so fast? I wanna learn how to do that! He moves back into the place we were sitting in before. He puts me down and says. "You know what to do."

I sit and pick up a leaf. I close my eyes and soon feel the funny feeling in my tummy. It moves to the other parts of my body and some of it goes to my forehead. I slowly move my hand away.

Daddy says in a gentle voice. "You're doing it, Hisato. You're picking this up quickly."

I place my hand on the ground beside me and I feel some kind of energy connect with my hand. Is there someone nearby? I open my eyes and see the leaf fall from my forehead. I stand and walk in the direction the energy is coming from. Behind the tree? I investigate and see an older man. He's holding a cane and half his face is covered with bandages.

"Hi, mister." I say.

The man smiles and slowly bends to my level. "Hello. It seems you found me."

"I felt your energy when I put my hand on the ground."

"Really, now? That's a rare ability to have. Not many have sensor abilities that strong."

"Danzo!" Daddy's shout makes me jump. "What are you doing here?"

The man stands up to his full height with the help of his cane. "Kinoe."

Daddy gently grabs my arm and pulls me away from the man. "Don't call me that. My name is Tenzo, now. You know that."

The man, Danzo, looks at me. "You have a special kid, there."

I grin at him, but it soon goes away with the tone Daddy uses on the man. "You're not getting your hands on him. He's _mine_." Why is Daddy being mean to Danzo? Mommy says you're not supposed to be rude to people, even if they're rude to you. She always told me to ignore them unless they attack me. But, why would anyone want to attack a kid? That doesn't make sense!

Danzo says. "I wouldn't dream of it." He walks past me and places a hand on Daddy's shoulder. "You're doing well with training my legacy."

"Your legacy? What do you mean by that?"

Danzo walks away from us. Daddy starts to follow after him, but people in those white masks appear and hold him back. "What do you mean, 'your legacy?' Danzo, answer me!"

Danzo ignores Daddy's questions and continues to leave the field.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: The Jutsu mentioned here is inspired by the Ninja class from Final Fantasy XIV. It has a technique called Shade Shift Jutsu. This is the basis of the clan Kekkei Genkai. Also, Danzo's familiarity with Yuki Minazuki's personality is what inspired that part of chapter. Enjoy!**

The Hokage sits in his chair, staring at Daddy with his fingers in a pyramid position. "This _is_ concerning, Tenzo." He calls out. "Bird! Turtle! Find Danzo and bring him here!"

"That won't be necessary, Hiruzen."

I turn to see Danzo walking through the doorway. Daddy stands in front of me, as if he's trying to block my view of the man.

Daddy says. "I told you before that you're not getting your hands on my son!"

Danzo stops beside Daddy. "You can relax. I'm not interested in taking the boy away from you."

Daddy's hand moves to the knife thing on his leg strap. "If that's the case, why were you watching us in the training field?"

The Hokage says. "Yes. I would like to know the answer to that as well, Danzo."

"I was merely observing."

" _Why_?" Daddy's harshness makes me flinch. He sounds scary! I peek around him to look at Danzo. Danzo makes eye contact with me and Daddy moves in between us again.

"I simply wanted to see how he was coming along with his training."

Daddy growls. "Cut the crap, Danzo! What was that about Hisato being your legacy? I want answers, now!"

Danzo slams the bottom of the cane against the floor. "Such rudeness shall not be tolerated in my presence!"

"Enough!" The Hokage takes out a pipe from his desk drawer. "This is _my_ office. I won't have this behavior within it." He snaps his fingers and a small flame from his fingers lights the pipe. The Hokage takes a puff of smoke. "Now, Danzo. You know Tenzo is one of my best captains. I cannot have you going around threatening his family, if that is your intent."

"I promise you it is not. I merely wish to have an opportunity to train the boy as well."

Daddy asks. "Why?"

"As I said earlier, he is my legacy. My legacy must be strong enough to protect the village when I am no longer able to."

Daddy shifts his stance. " _Your_ legacy? Why? Because I was part of Root, that makes him somehow _your_ legacy? That part of my life is over, Danzo. I will not let you erase his memories like you did to me!"

Danzo's voice is stern. "Your memory loss was not of my doing. That is purely on Orochimaru. I was the one who took you in after your parents died in battle as was my duty."

"You...you knew my parents? I don't believe you!"

The Hokage orders. "Calm yourself, Tenzo."

Daddy takes a deep breath.

The Hokage says. "Danzo, please explain yourself. Did you know Tenzo's parents?"

I lean over to look at Danzo. This is part of the quest I was given! Am I going to find out the answer already? Is it _really_ this easy? How easy will the other quests be?

Danzo is staring at Daddy. "Do you know anything about your past?"

"No."

"Not even your name?"

"No. Nobody could give me the answer. I have too many of the First Hokage's cells in me for the DNA tests to work."

"I see." Danzo says. "The reason for that is obvious. Orochimaru implanted the First Hokage's DNA into you. You are also Hashirama Senju's great grandson on your father's side of the family. I believe this is the reason why you were the only survivor of Orochimaru's genetics testing. You already had the cells in your system. It's possible that introducing the First Hokage's DNA into your system awakened the Wood Release ability you now possess."

Daddy slowly sits in the chair beside me. He has a faraway look in his eyes. "Am I really the First's grandson?"

Danzo nods. "You are. Hashirama Senju sired Tobiru Senju. Tobiru Senju sired your father, Hideki Senju. Hideki Senju sired you."

 **Quest Update: Who is Daddy?**

 **Father: Hideki Senju**

 **Mother: ?**

 **Rewards: Senju clan name, Senju clan house**

We get a house? Daddy's going to be so excited! I'm excited!

Wait. Senju clan name. Does this make me Hisato Senju?

Daddy's gaze returns to Danzo. "How do you know all of this?"

"Simple. I am an old man. I was alive when the First and Second Hokages were leading Konoha. I knew each of these men on a personal level as I rose up in rank. You do not reach my position being a nobody, and knowing those on the inside is a great influencer to reach the top."

Daddy asks. "If what you say is true, do you know my name?"

Danzo is giving Daddy a satisfied look. "You were born Yamato Senju. Your father was Hideki Senju."

"And my mother?" Daddy sounds like he's pleading.

"Your mother was Kana Shimura."

 **Quest Update: Who is Daddy?**

 **Father: Hideki Senju**

 **Mother: Kana Shimura**

 **Reward: Shimura clan house**

 **Quest Complete**

 **Bonus Quests Unlocked**

I get another house? This is the best day ever! I get two bedrooms, now!

Daddy inhales a quick breath. "What? Shimura?"

"Yes. Kana was my daughter."

Before I can stop myself, I ask. "You're my grandfather?"

Daddy is shaking his head. "No. I don't believe it!" He stands up. "You're trying to manipulate and confuse me! After everything you've done to me!"

Danzo shouts. "I took you in, boy! You are my legacy! Why do you think I spent the most time training you out of all my agents?"

"I. I don't know."

"It is because you are my legacy to Konoha. I shall _not_ leave a weak legacy behind! The Shimura clan must remain strong for the good of Konoha! The Shimura clan is the shadow of Konoha! The protectors! We must remain hidden and watch Konoha from the darkness!" Danzo turns to the Hokage. "Hiruzen, I implore you to allow me to have some time training this boy, with supervision if need be. He must learn the Shimura clan's techniques to do the clan, and Konoha, proud." He looks at Daddy. "I shall like to continue your training as well, Yamato."

Daddy asks. "If my name is Yamato, why have you called me Kinoe for all those years? Why not my real name?"

Danzo looks like he's holding back a sigh. "Kinoe is simply a code name, just as Tenzo currently is. If you make enemies, they'll know you by the code name. You already know this."

"Again, how do I know you are telling the truth? I was abducted as a baby, wasn't I?"

"Kana's baby was one of the children abducted from Konoha." He turns to the Hokage. "I'm sure you remember how hysterical my Kana had become." His attention is on Daddy, again. "We looked for you for six months. After this, all seemed lost and we ended the search for you, thinking you were left for dead. Kana became lost in her grief and became heavily involved in the war against Iwa. It was there she made a simple mistake that wouldn't have happened had she been of sound mind. Your father was killed trying to stop her. This is why I decided that those in the Organization would need their emotions eradicated. To keep them from making stupid mistakes and ending their lives too early. If the members didn't have connections, they wouldn't needlessly sacrifice themselves for others."

Daddy says. "That doesn't explain why you think I'm your grandson."

"You share the features of the Shimura clan. Your ability to learn the Shade Shift Jutsu was all the proof I needed."

"What?"

"The Shimura clan has a list of skills only we can learn, through our Kekkei Genkai. Not even the Sharingan can copy them. If you learn these techniques, it means you come from the Shimura clan."

"The Shade Shift Jutsu is a clan technique?"

"Indeed it is."

 **Bonus Quest: Learn the Shade Shift Jutsu. No time limit.**

 **Once learned, the Shade Shift Jutsu allows the user to reduce physical damage by 25% by using the shadows surrounding them. The higher the level, the more damage the shadows absorb.**

The Hokage says. "The Shimura clan's Shade Shift Jutsu is truly powerful if used properly. I've seen Danzo's father and grandfather use the Jutsu on the battlefield."

Daddy looks at me before turning his gaze to the floor. "I've used this Jutsu in conjunction with my Wood Locking Wall Jutsu. I can attest to the technique being powerful."

Danzo replies. "I can teach you _and_ your son much more than just the Shade Shift Jutsu. Like the Nara, the Shimura clan also uses the shadows to our advantage. Unlike the Nara, we can create our own shadows with the clan's techniques. With ours and the First's Kekkei Genkai combined, you shall become truly powerful. One last thing. Your great grandmother was Mito Uzumaki. You and your son may be able to learn sealing techniques quickly, if the Uzumaki penchant for the sealing arts have been inherited. I promise the same methods I used on you and the others of the Organization will not be applied here. You _do_ wish to protect your son, do you not? And, you wish for him to be able to protect himself as well?"

 **Lineage Quest: Visit the shrine containing the Uzumaki masks on the outskirts of Konoha.**

 **Interact with the souls sealed within the masks and learn about the Uzumaki clan's homelands. Interact with all of the masks to learn clan techniques and history. No time limit.**

Daddy looks at me again. "I don't want anything to happen to Hisato."

I find myself looking at Danzo, Grandfather, again. "I shall teach you both all the sealing techniques I know, as well as the theory behind the parts of the seals. This shall allow you to create your own seals."

The Hokage says. "I shall be joining you during your training sessions." His gaze moves around at all the stacks of paper littering the room. "I can use a break from all this paperwork from time to time."

Grandfather bows slightly. "As you wish." He turns to Daddy. "We shall begin tomorrow, at the clan's training dojo. There, you shall spar with your half brother."

Daddy asks. "I have a brother?"

"From your mother's first marriage. Unfortunately, he has inherited his father's petty, jealous streak. He doesn't like to be outclassed by those younger than him. You know him as Yuki Minazuki."

"Itachi senpai was assigned to his squad before he became an Anbu."

Grandfather nods. "That is correct. Yuki didn't care about Itachi being a prodigy. He feels that the Shimura clan is superior to the other clans within Konoha. The fault of that lands squarely on the clan elders."

Daddy asks. " _You're_ not a clan elder?"

The Hokage begins coughing and Grandfather turns a mean look towards him.

"No. That honor falls upon my older brother for our branch of the clan. It matters not. I have more important duties within the village for its safety. Clan politics is of no concern to me, unless it is something disastrous to the clan. Now, I expect the two of you to arrive after daybreak. We have a lot of things to go over." He bows at the Hokage. "By your leave."

The Hokage waves a hand of dismissal. "As you wish."

Grandfather turns his gaze on me for a few seconds before turning to leave the office.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm riding on Daddy's shoulders as he walks beside the Hokage. He asks. "Can we _really_ trust Danzo?"

The Hokage says. "No. This is the main reason I am coming along with you."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage."

I ask. "Are we going to see Grandfather?"

Daddy looks at me. "Do not call him that. He is not your grandfather."

He's not? But, isn't Daddy's mommy Kana Shimura? That's what the quest said yesterday. Is the quest wrong, or is Daddy wrong? I'm _so_ confused!

The Hokage replies. "You may want Hisato to call him Grandfather."

Daddy turns to the Hokage. " _What_?"

The Hokage takes a puff of his pipe and blows out the smoke. "We are entering the Shimura clan compound. The Shimura clan is protective over their secrets. The fact Danzo is willing to go against the clan and teach you the secrets of the Kekkei Genkai is telling. I believe he tells the truth about you being Yamato."

"Still, everything he has put me through."

"I understand your hesitation, but perhaps this is the chance to make amends with Danzo. Move forward and allow yourself to grow as a person."

Daddy says. "You make it sound so easy. I'm not sure I can forgive so easily."

The Hokage makes a sound in the back of his throat. "It may take time, however, it'll be worth it for you and Hisato. Danzo may have his unseemly ways of getting things done, though, he has the best interest of the village at heart. The same can be said of his family. He became a different man after the death of his Kana."

"My supposed mother?"

"Yes. His remaining living children are testament to his dedication to family. Danzo's wife, Kazumi, and his children, mean the world to him. I have seen this myself many times. I believe this dedication shall extend to you and your son. We're here."

I look up to see a gate with two people standing guard. As we get closer, the two men bow. "Lord Hokage! A pleasure to have you grace our compound." The man stands upright and looks at Daddy, then me.

The Hokage says. "We are here to see Danzo."

The other man inclines his head. "Of course, Lord Hokage." He and the other man begins the process of opening the gate. Once open, the three of us enter the compound.

The houses are old like the ones in Sasuke's compound. Everything is made of wood and the cobblestone streets are full of people. As we pass, the people stop and bow. I feel like a prince on Daddy's shoulders. This is fun! I wave at everyone as we pass.

I see Grandfather standing outside a house. I can call him that, right? The Hokage said so! "Look, Daddy!" I point at him.

Daddy says. "I see him. It's rude to point at people."

Oh. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright. Just try to remember that."

I nod. "Okay."

Grandfather comes closer to us. "You're on time. Excellent." He turns his gaze to Daddy. "We shall be going to the training dojo. I must introduce you as Yamato."

"Why?"

"One, you _are_ Yamato. Two, the dojo is restricted to the Shimura clan. The Hokage is the exemption to this rule."

"Hi!" I say.

Grandfather looks at me with a smile. "Hello, Hisato." He begins walking down the street. "If you'll follow me."

As we follow, I take in the sights. There are many houses and people walking around. Before I know it, we're standing in front of a large building. We all continue to follow Grandfather as he leads the way. We enter the building and the room we enter is huge! There is a line of men sitting on cushions against one of the walls. A man is elevated higher than the others. Everyone in the middle stop what they're doing and bows toward the Hokage. Daddy places me on the floor and they walk over to the group of men. I skip after them.

We stop and the elevated man says. "Danzo. Why have you brought these people here?" He's looking at Daddy, then at me.

Grandfather replies. "To train."

The man growls out. "You know the rules. No outsiders other than the Hokage!"

"This young man is my grandson, Yamato Senju. I invited him here to train in the Shadow Bane Kekkei Genkai."

The older man stares at Daddy. "Impossible! Yamato is dead!"

"If he is not Yamato, how is he able to perform the Shade Shift Jutsu? You know Yamato is the great grandson of the First Hokage. He has the Wood Release abilities of the First." He turns to Daddy. "If you will, show him your Wood Release abilities."

Daddy does some things with his hands before wood envelopes one of them. It looks like a shield, just like the one he used when Sasuke attacked him.

Grandfather says. "Perform the Shade Shift Jutsu."

The wood disappears into Daddy and he does more movements with his hands. "Shadow Bane, Shade Shift Jutsu!" Daddy's shadow comes up off the floor and forms a cloak. Grandfather throws one of those knife things at Daddy, and the shadow surrounds Daddy's body, lashing out and stopping the knife. That's so cool!

Grandfather asks the elevated man. "Do you believe me, now, brother?"

"Perhaps. I must see his progress before I make my decision."

Grandfather looks off to the side. "Yūki! You shall spar with Yamato!"

A man walks forward. He's wearing the same type of clothes Daddy does. "So this is my supposed younger brother?"

He _does_ look like Daddy a little bit. I walk up to him. "Hi!"

He stares at me. "Uh, hi."

"I'm Hisato! I'm with Daddy and Grandfather!"

"I see."

"Hisato." Grandfather calls me over. I go over to him and notice him sitting beside the Hokage. The Hokage is sitting beside the other man. Once I'm near enough, Grandfather says. "As your father spars, I shall help you learn the Shade Shift Jutsu."

"Like Daddy did?"

"That's right. Now, our clan uses this hand sign to gather our chakra in order to use the Shadow Bane techniques." He places his hands together into a prayer sign. He slowly brings his first and fourth fingers down, as well as his thumbs. This leaves his second and third fingers standing up. I copy him as best I can. Grandfather reaches over and puts my fingers into the correct positions. "I want you to practice with this hand sign. If you need any help, your father can help you."

"Okay."

Grandfather brings my first fingers up to join the second and third fingers. "This is the sign you need to perform the Shade Shift Jutsu. The first sign is to gather the chakra needed to use the Shadow Bane Kekkei Genkai. I want you to gather the Shadow Bane chakra, now." I put the fingers down again and focus on feeling that feeling from before. I close my eyes and concentrate. "Feel for your shadow by pushing your chakra out."

The energy inside me rushes through my body and makes me feel powerful. I need to push my energy out? I imagine the energy leaving my body from my feet. It connects to something dark. I don't like the way it feels! The darkness attaches to my legs and crawls up. "Grandfather? It feels bad!"

"It'll feel that way at first. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

The darkness continues crawling up my body. I open my eyes and everything looks sharper.

Grandfather asks. "He has the Sharingan?"

The darkness completely surrounds me, now. It's so scary!

The Hokage shouts. "He's disappeared!"

"Hisato!" Daddy yells.

Grandfather says. "Calm yourselves. He is still here. I can see his eyes. Though, I don't understand how the rest of him has disappeared."

 **Personal Skill Learned: Shadow Spectre**

 **When the Sharingan and Shadow Bane Kekkei Genkai are both in use, the shadows can envelope you in their darkness and reflect light to give you the appearance of Sharingan eyes floating in midair. As your Dexterity and Stealth level up, the shadows will also absorb any sound you make.**

 _Dismiss_.

So, this is a skill I made by myself? That's so cool! I look up at Daddy's panicking face. "I'm okay, Daddy. It just scared me a little. It felt bad at first, but not anymore." The shadows feel comforting now. It's my shadow, so it's part of me, right? I think if I remember that, I won't be scared.

Daddy is looking below my eyes. Why is he doing that? "Hisato. Break the hand seal."

I do as he orders and the darkness drains off my body. I watch as they form my shadow below me, again. "So cool!"

Daddy kneels in front of me. "Yes, it was. But remember, Hisato. If you ever feel like you can't handle the shadows, break the hand seal and they'll go back to where they came from. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy." I make the Shadow Bane hand seal. "I wanna try again!"

Daddy tells me. "At your age and inexperience, you need to say the name of the Jutsu to concentrate. You can avoid this step once you get more experience. Remember, if you ever feel bad, break the hand seal."

I ask. "Did I disappear like a ghost?"

The Hokage gives a nod. "You did."

I knew I had to ask that question. If I didn't, they'll ask how I came up with the name. I can't tell anyone about this special ability, right? Maybe I'll hint to Daddy when we're alone. What if everyone has this ability?

I make the hand sign needed and concentrate like Daddy said to. "Shadow Bane, Shadow Spectre!" The darkness rushes over my body and comforts me again. It feels nice this time.

The elevated man exclaims. "He has created his own Jutsu using the Shadow Bane? Seems you have a prodigy on your hands, Danzo."

I look at Grandfather and he's smiling. "Seems so. I am proud of you, Hisato. You shall truly become a protector of Konoha when you come of age."

I break the hand seal and grin at him. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"No, thank you. My mind is at ease with you protecting my legacy. However, you still have a lot of work to do before you reach that level."

I sway on my feet before falling. Daddy catches me. My eyesight goes back to normal. "I think he is suffering from a mild case of Chakra exhaustion. He doesn't have enough stamina to hold the Sharingan for long."

Grandfather says. "That shall be something to work on in our training sessions. I shall come up with a training regimen appropriate for his age. In the meantime, you have a spar to finish."

I look over to Daddy's big brother, my uncle? He's staring at me. He looks mad.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The document for this chapter says it was created on the 5th of last month?! Time sure flies when you're super busy all the time! Hopefully, scheduling writing into my planner will help keep me on track. Also, I'm aware that at times I use the word 'is' instead of 'are'. Hisato is four and I wanted his speech to reflect that.**

The next morning, I get up and go to the living room. Daddy is sitting on the couch reading a book. I walk over and climb up onto the couch beside him. I lean into his side and look up to see him smiling down at me. I grin back. After a few seconds, his smile vanishes. "What did you think about yesterday?"

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"About training at the Shimura clan Dojo."

"It was fun!" It really was! I got to learn a new skill and everything!

"You really think so, huh?"

I nod. "When can we go back?"

Daddy takes a deep breath. "Today, actually."

I look out the window before turning back to Daddy. "But the sun is up this time."

"Yes. I requested to come in a little later so you can get enough sleep. You can't train properly when you're exhausted."

Oh. That makes sense.

"You have to make sure you do well today. Danzo has been surprisingly lenient. The Shimura elders on the other hand."

I grin and stand up. "I can do it, Daddy! Watch!"

I put my hands into the right positions. I've been practicing them all night! I close my eyes and let the chakra energy travel to them. When I open them again, I can see the blue energy inside Daddy. I make the chakra move to my shadow and it gets bigger before moving up my body and surrounding me.

"Wow, that's great!" Daddy sounds enthusiastic.

 **Status Message:**

 **Shadow Spectre is level two. The ability cannot level up until you gain a level.**

Oh. I forgot about that. I spent all night in my room practicing the Shadow Spectre last night and it leveled up. So, I have to be level two before the Shadow Spectre can be level three. But, how can I level up? Are quests the way to go? The only quest I think I have is the one about the Uzumaki masks. Will I gain points if I do that one? Do I have time to go there before training at the dojo? I let the technique stop and my shadow goes back to where it belongs.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Where is the Uzumaki clan masks?"

Daddy looks surprised. "How do you know about those?"

"I got a quest to find them."

Daddy becomes serious. "Did Danzo give this quest to you?"

I shake my head. "No. The box in the air did."

Daddy's brows furrow as he studies me. "Box in the air?"

"Yeah. It gives me messages when I do something good. Yesterday it gave us two houses!"

"I don't understand, Hisato. Are you seeing things that aren't there?"

"But it _is_ there, Daddy. When it gives me a message."

"Do me a favor, Hisato, and place your hands like this." Daddy clasps his hands together and bring his pointer fingers up. I imitate him. "Now, gather your chakra and when you think you have enough, shout, 'Kai!'"

I do as he says and I feel the energy flowing through my body like a current. "Kai!"

"Do you notice a difference?"

I shake my head.

"Did the box disappear?"

"It wasn't there before. Only when it tells me something about my quests and stats."

"Your stats?"

"Like strength, wisdom and dexterity. Don't you have the boxes pop up for you when you finish a quest?"

"No. I've never heard of such a thing before." Daddy stands and make some hand signs. "Wood Clone Jutsu." Tendrils begin to come out of Daddy's body and they form a couple of shapes beside him. The tendrils break off and form two more Daddies!

"Wow! I have three daddies!"

Daddy says. "No. These are simply wood clones."

"Can I do that?"

"When you're older and have more control over your chakra." He turns to the clones. "You know what to do."

"Yes." The clones both disappear.

Daddy sits beside me again and pulls me to his side. "Don't worry, Hisato. I'll protect you from whatever this is. Nobody is going to harm you while _I'm_ around."

I don't know what he's talking about, but I like having Daddy hold me. He's the best Daddy in the world! I snuggle into him more and close my eyes.

"Senpai." Daddy says.

I open my eyes again and see Kakashi and Daddy's clone. When did they get here? Kakashi looks at me before asking. "So he's seeing things that are not there?"

"That's what he told me."

"Are you sure it's not his imagination?"

"He mentioned the Uzumaki mask shrine."

"I see. What can I do?"

"Hisato has awakened his Sharingan."

"At only four years old?"

"I was just as surprised. It happened when Sasuke attacked me the other day. I was wondering, if you would help him train the Sharingan? I don't know much about it myself, so I'm no help to him in that regard."

"Sure. With the Sharingan, he should be able to break through the Genjutsu, if that's in fact what this is."

"It's the only thing I can think of. But, he didn't break through when he tried."

"It must be a strong Genjutsu if he wasn't able to break through. Hisato, I want you to activate your Sharingan."

That's what Daddy keeps calling my new eyes. I've been practicing that, too! I close my eyes and imagine the chakra moving up to my eyes. I open them and Kakashi and Daddy is covered in blue energy.

"Amazing."

"I can do this!" I stand and make the hand signs. "Shadow Bane: Shadow Spectre Jutsu!" The energy rushes over me and I watch as Kakashi's eyes widen. He lifts up his headband and I see he has an eye like mine!

Daddy says. "You won't be able to copy the Jutsu. You need the Shadow Bane Kekkei Genkai to perform it."

"So you really _are_ Danzo's grandson, then?"

"Unfortunately. I also know he lied about not knowing that Orochimaru abducted me. I saw the two of them together when I was in the holding chamber. I suspect he knew about it the whole time. Maybe even orchestrated the whole thing."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Come on, Senpai. This is Danzo we're talking about."

"True, true."

"He knew I was the grandson of the first. Perhaps he wanted me to be injected with the First's cells to bring out the Wood Release element? That's the only thing I can think of to explain why he put my mother through her pain."

I release the Jutsu and look at Daddy.

He returns my look and smiles. "Hisato here created this Jutsu himself."

"Did he? At such a young age?"

Daddy says. "He's truly a prodigy. But for this possible Genjutsu, who could have placed it on him?"

"Danzo?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't risk exposing Shisui's eye like that. Not in front of the clan elders and the Hokage. They never left the dojo. I made sure to keep a wood clone watching the whole time. The only thing Danzo did was teach Hisato about the Shimura clan and the main clan technique."

"Whom else could have done it?"

Daddy shakes his head. "I'm at a loss. I don't know of any other Genjutsu specialists who may have been in contact with him."

Kakashi shrugs. "Perhaps you could take him to see Kurenai? She's one of the best in the village right now."

"I don't know her well enough. I couldn't ask her for that favor."

"You can accompany me and I can plead your case."

"You would really do that, Senpai?"

Kakashi seems like he's smiling. It's hard to see with the mask covering his face. "I _am_ his honorary uncle, right?"

I kind of understand what honorary means, but he's my uncle? "Is that why I have the same color hair as you?"

Kakashi looks at me with his head tilted to the side.

Daddy says. "No, Hisato. He's not your _real_ uncle. But I asked him to have that role in your life in case something were to ever happen to me. That way, you'll still be taken care of."

I ask. "But I can call him 'Uncle Kakashi'?"

"That's up to Senpai."

Kakashi speaks up. "Of course you can. I like the ring to it."

"But none of those Icha Icha books you enjoy so much. He's too young for those."

Kakashi, no, Uncle Kakashi, waves a hand in the air. "I'm not completely clueless when it comes to children. Now, when he's an adult, just maybe I'll give him a set for his birthday?"

"And I'll burn them before he ever lands a hand on them."

Uncle Kakashi chuckles. "You've turned into a protective parent, I see. Anyway, about visiting Kurenai."

"Hisato and I need to meet Danzo at the Shimura clan dojo, first. Perhaps afterwards?"

Uncle Kakashi nods. "In the meantime, I can meet up with her and explain what we think might be going on, and get her input." He waves before disappearing. Daddy's wood clone crumbles into wood pieces.

"So, Hisato. Ready for more training?"

More training sounds fun! "Yeah!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's been awhile, hasn't it? Thank you all for the follows and reviews! Long story short, I've been focusing on my original novel, which I had hoped to release today. No such luck, but I'm getting there! I've also been focusing on my YouTube channel, same name as this profile, Seiferboy. That's my small update. Let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

I enter the Shimura clan dojo with Daddy and the Hokage. Grandfather sits beside his brother. I run up to him. "Good morning, Grandfather!"

Grandfather smiles. "Good morning to you, Hisato." He looks behind me. "Yamato." He inclines his head. "Lord Hokage."

They both say good morning, though Daddy doesn't seem to be in a good mood. Is he tired? He was awake before me.

The Hokage sits beside Grandfather's brother. "Is everything well, Daisuke?"

"Yes, thank you Lord Hokage." The elevated man answers. So his name is Daisuke? Uncle Daisuke!

Before I can say anything, Uncle Yūki enters the dojo. I run up to him. "Good morning, Uncle Yūki!"

He stares at me before looking behind me. "Uh, yeah. Good morning."

I grin up at him before running over to Uncle Daisuke. "Good morning, Uncle Daisuke!"

"You shall not address me in such an informal manner!" He shouts. I back up a few steps. He's scary, and he yelled at me!

"Brother." Grandfather begins. "He has not been taught the ways of our clan, yet. Please do not be too harsh with him."

I move to Daddy and hide behind his legs, hoping mean Uncle Daisuke couldn't see me. Wait! I can make it so he can't see me! I force my chakra to move to my eyes and I do the hand signs for the Shadow Bane: Shadow Spectre Jutsu. I keep my eyes closed, hoping nobody can see me that way. I hold onto the back of Daddy's pant leg to let him know I'm still here.

I hear Daddy say. "I would appreciate it if you were a little more lenient with my son, Lord Daisuke. He is only four and he will learn the etiquette of the clan soon enough through my grandfather's lessons."

"You dare speak to me this way in the clan compound? I order you both to leave!"

"Gladly!"

Daddy picks me up and I lay my head on his shoulder. I feel the wind on my face and Daddy stops. I open my eyes to see we're outside the compound. I let the chakra move back to where it belongs. "I'm sorry I was bad, Daddy."

Daddy lets out a breath. "Hisato, you didn't know any better. It's not your fault." He smiles at me. "Who needs a stuffy clan, anyways? I'll teach you myself. I know enough of the clan techniques to get by on."

"Yamato." Grandfather's voice says from nearby. He and the Hokage are walking up to us.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather. I didn't mean to be a bad boy."

"Think nothing of it. You shall learn proper etiquette with time."

"What's etkitt?"

The Hokage says. "Etiquette is what everyone learns so they know how to behave properly in front of others."

"Oh."

Daddy grins at me. "We'll work on it a little each day, until it becomes second nature."

"Okay."

Grandfather stands near us. "I have been forbidden from teaching Hisato anything about the clan and its techniques. Though I cannot teach him personally, I shall give you my recommendations for his lessons. My legacy to Konoha must be strong."

Daddy raises a brow. "I wouldn't have guessed you would back down.

"I'm not. As I said, you shall be given recommendations. This includes copies of scrolls Hisato can learn from." He turns to look at the compound wall. "I have a feeling my brother shall have a few spies following me. I must be careful. His position as clan head gives him a lot of power, even over me. I'm afraid my hands are tied."

"And as Hokage, I cannot interfere with clan politics."

Daddy looks at me. "I guess this means we can go see Senpai so he can teach you how to use your Sharingan properly." He bows toward Grandfather and the Hokage. "By your leave, Lord Hokage. Lord Danzo."

"You may go." The Hokage says.

Before I know it, we're in front of a large stone with writing. Uncle Kakashi is standing in front of it with his head bowed.

"You know, it is rude to interrupt a person paying respects to the dead, Tenzo."

"Forgive me, Senpai. We were kicked out of the Shimura compound."

Uncle Kakashi straightens up and turns toward us. "Danzo?"

"His brother, the clan head."

"He yelled at me." I tell Uncle Kakashi.

Daddy says. "He yelled at both of us. I suspect we're both banned from the compound for awhile."

"How did Danzo take it?"

I feel Daddy shrug. "He was forbidden from teaching Hisato any of the clan techniques. Luckily I can teach him more when he's ready. Who know? Maybe he'll create more of his own Jutsu?"

Uncle Kakashi turns his gaze to me and I grin at him. "Hm, perhaps. If you'd like, we can go see Kurenai, now."

"Yes. We need to figure out what is going on with the apparent Genjutsu Hisato finds himself in. Let's go."

Uncle Kakashi disappears with falling leaves and before I can say anything, I feel the wind on my face again. When I can open my eyes, I see we're in front of a door. Uncle Kakashi knocks on the door and we wait.

The door opens and a pretty lady is standing there. She has long dark hair and red eyes. "Kakashi? Tenzo? What are you doing here?" She sees me. "Who is this?"

Daddy says. "This is my son, Hisato."

Uncle Kakashi is the next one to speak. "We believe he is under a powerful Genjutsu, and we were hoping to have your expertise in the matter."

The lady opens her door wider. "Sure, come in."

Daddy follows Uncle Kakashi into the room while Uncle Kakashi is talking to the lady. "Hisato has been saying he sees a box with words in his vision lately, and when he tried to dispel it before, nothing happened."

"I see."

We enter another room and the man on the sofa quickly stands up. "Kakashi!"

"Hello, Asuma. Fancy meeting you here."

"Kurenai and I were just talking about the Konoha trees! Yeah, that's it!"

"Yes, I'm sure you were." The tone of Uncle Kakashi's voice didn't sound like he believed the other man. Trees are amazing! I lived in a large tree with Mommy before.

Asuma seems nervous as he says. "Perhaps I should go?"

"Wait!" Daddy orders. "You can help us with this. Maybe."

The woman known as Kurenai gestures toward the couch. "The boy can sit here as I examine him."

Daddy sets me down on the couch and sits beside me. The man known as Asuma sits on the other side.

Kurenai sits on the coffee table in front of me. "You're going to feel a little tingling sensation. Don't worry, it won't hurt you." I nod and Kurenai brings both hands up on either side of my head. "Close your eyes." I do as she says and my head feels a little weird. Tingly as Kurenai said. The tingling stops after a little bit and I hear Kurenai say. "You can open your eyes, now."

I open my eyes and see another box in front of me.

 **Party System**

 **Throughout your life, you may bring others into your party. With this system, your allies will gain perks as if they're in a game. This Kekkai Genkai is very powerful, so keep it secret from those who would use you for your ability. To have others join your party, think, or say, their name, followed by 'Join Party'.**

 _Dismiss._

"No Genjutsu detected from my scan." Kurenai is saying.

I pull on Daddy's sleeve and say. "I can have a party."

"Not now, Hisato. Kurenai is talking."

"But the box says I can have a party."

This time, Daddy asks. "You can see the box again?"

"Yeah! I can have a party! Can I have a cake?"

"Wait, what?" Daddy asks.

"Join my party, Daddy!"

One of Daddy's eyebrows rise.

The box says I have to say or think the person's name, right? Do I call Daddy Tenzo or Yamato?

"Um, Tenzo join party?"

Daddy's eyes widen. "What's this?"

Uncle Kakashi asks. "What is it, Tenzo?"

"It's a box asking me if I want to join Hisato's party. I don't understand." He brings his hands up. "Release! Kai! It's not working! Is this what Hisato is seeing?" Daddy shakes his head before asking. "Yes?"

 **Tenzo has joined the party.**

Daddy pauses and his eyes move as if he's reading. After he finishes, he looks at Uncle Kakashi and his eyes widen again. "Amazing. I knew you were strong, Senpai, but this? Is this real?"

Uncle Kakashi says my name and I look at him. "Let me join your party."

Uncle Kakashi wants to come to my party too? Yay! "Uncle Kakashi, join my party!"

 **Kakashi Hatake has joined the party.**

Uncle Kakashi makes a humming noise before he lifts his headband. He has a red eye like me! Uncle Kakashi has a Sharingan? So cool! The three dots combine to form a new pattern and it spins faster. "I don't think this is a Genjutsu, Tenzo. It's here even with my Mangenkyo Sharingan active."

"What does this mean?" Daddy asks.

I pull on Daddy's sleeve. "Daddy? What's a Ginka Kika?"

He looks at me. "Do you mean Genkai Kekkai?"

"I think so. The box says to keep it a secret from people I don't trust."

Asuma says. "I've never heard of a Genkai Kekkei likes this before."

Kurenai asks. "Could this be an offshoot of the Sharingan?"

"I don't believe it is." Uncle Kakashi says. "Could this be formed from having multiple powerful Genkai Kekkai infused in him? Perhaps they've combined into a new one?"

Daddy shrugs. "I guess it's possible. But, I don't know my family history, and I certainly don't know his mother's. Through his mother, I know of the Uchiha. My line apparently has the Senju, Shimura and Uzumaki clans. I."

Daddy pauses and I see the box come up again.

Kurenai asks me. "Would you invite me to your party, Hisato? I need to see this from the inside."

"Kurenai, join the party."

 **Kurenai Yūhi has joined the party.**

A new box pops up.

 **New Quest: Who is Daddy? Part 2:**

 **You know who your grandparents are. Find out more about Yamato Senju's family history.**

 **Rewards: 100 EXP, ?, ?**

 _Dismiss._

 **New Quest: Who is Mommy?**

 **Find out who Mommy's parents are.**

 **Rewards: 50 EXP, ?**

 _Dismiss._

Kurenai shakes her head. "Now that I'm inside this." She pauses. "Thing. I can confirm this isn't a Genjutsu. This ability is very powerful, though. This is called the Gamer ability?"

"Like those video games kids like to play these days?" Asuma asks. "That's what this sounds like."

Kakashi asks. "So all of these Genkai Kekkai Hisato has, has somehow evolved into a kid's plaything? Hmm, what is this? Attribute Points?" He begins to move his hand in the air. After a little bit, he says. "Incredible!"

"What is it, Kakashi?" Asuma asks.

"I had over two hundred Attribute Points under my 'status screen'. Messing around with them, I was able to gain fifty points in my Dexterity stat. I unlocked Sensei's Flying Thunder God technique after I placed another fifty into my Intelligence stat. I can also do more advanced Sealing techniques, now! This is truly incredible, Tenzo!"

I watch as Kurenai and Daddy both begin waving their hands in the air. Asuma says. "Hey, I want in!"

I grin. "Okay! Asuma join party!" This is fun!

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **The party is at capacity. Only four members are allowed in a party at a time.**

 _Dismiss._

"Oh. I can only have four members."

"Damn."

Kurenai says. "Here. I'll leave the party so you can join. I've seen everything I need to."

 **Kurenai Yūhi has left the party.**

 **Asuma Sarutobi has joined the party.**

Daddy says. "So this is why Hisato was asking to go to the Uzumaki mask shrine. It's part of his heritage quest according to the active quests. I guess we can do that."

"You'll have to get permission from Dad, first." Asuma replies. I see his hand moving in the air. "You're right Kakashi, this _is_ incredible. If Hisato uses this to his full advantage, he could probably survive anything that's thrown at him. It's a matter of being strategic and choosing the right options that best suits his needs. I'd recommend taking him to a Nara clan member for lessons in strategy. Though, I wouldn't mention this Genkai Kekkai to them."

"I'll keep that in mind." Daddy says.

Uncle Kakashi says. "We need to keep this between the four of us. It'll make things much easier for Hisato in the long run."

Daddy nods. "The more people who knows about this, the more likely his life will be put in danger."

 **Asuma Sarutobi has left the party.**

 **Kakashi Hatake has left the party.**

 **Yamato Senju has left the party.**

Hey, where's my party? I didn't even get cake! I pull on Daddy's sleeve again and he looks at me. "Where's my cake?"


	10. Chapter 10

I hop up onto the couch and snuggle against Daddy. "How did you sleep, Hisato?"

"Good. What are we gonna do today? Are we gonna do quests?"

Daddy wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Listen, Hisato. We'll do some training, but not today."

"Why?"

Daddy grins at me. "You're young. You should take the time to have a childhood." The smile disappears. "I never got to have one myself, and I don't want you to miss out on the experience." The smile returns. "So, I'm taking you to the park to play!"

"Yay!" I hop up onto my knees and hug Daddy as he laughs.

"Okay, okay. We're going to eat breakfast first, and then we'll go."

 **~00~**

I sit at the top of the slide watching the other kids play. A kid behind me says. "Go already, you're not the only one who wants to slide!"

I look at Daddy. "Watch me slide, Daddy!"

"I'm watching."

I push myself down the slide and laugh on the way down. I love feeling the wind on my face! My feet hit the ground and I giggle. This isn't as fun as training, but it's still fun! I stand and run over to Daddy. "That was fun, Daddy! I wish Mommy was here and then we can all have fun together!"

"Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn't it, Hisato?"

"Yeah!"

I run over to the swing set and sit on one of the empty seats. I use my legs to push off the ground and swing my legs to swing a little higher.

"Akamaru, watch out!"

I'm swinging backwards and my back hits something and whatever it is makes a noise. I fall off the swing and onto the ground. I turn and see a little white doggy laying on the ground whimpering. "Oh, no! Are you hurt, doggy? I'm sorry!" I pet the dog on its head.

"Hisato! Be careful!" Daddy shouts.

"Akamaru!" A boy a little older than me falls beside the doggy. "Get away from him!" The boy yells at me with a mean face.

I stand and back away. "I'm sorry! I didn't see him!"

A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail runs up to us, followed by a boy with underwear on his head. Underwear boy says. "Come on, Kiba. It was an accident."

The boy named Kiba looks at me with a mean look. "He hurt Akamaru!"

I rub the tears out of my eyes. "I said I'm sorry."

"Hisato!" Daddy picks me up and I hide my face in his shoulder. "Do you enjoy yelling at four year olds, Inuzuka?"

"No, I!" The boy says before he stops talking. "What are you doing, boy?"

I feel myself being let down and when my feet hit the ground, I feel wetness on my cheek. I open my eyes to see the doggy licking me and wagging his tail. I giggle because it tickles. I pet the doggy's head. "I'm sorry for hurting you, doggy. I didn't mean it."

The doggy gives a little yip and wags his tail even faster. The boy with the doggy says. "Well, if Akamaru says it's fine, then I guess I can't be mad at you. I'm Kiba, and this is my ninja dog partner, Akamaru."

"I'm Hisato Senju." I say while wiping the last tears off my face.

The blonde girl asks. "Senju, as in the First and Second Hokage?"

I nod. "Uh huh. The First and Second Hokage are my grandfathers."

Daddy says. "The First Hokage was my grandfather. It's how I inherited his Wood Release abilities."

Underwear boy asks. "Does that make you the clan head?"

I sit and pet the doggy some more and hear Daddy say. "No. That would be Lady Tsunade. I'm simply a clan member."

"However, with Tsunade gone out of the village with no plans to come back, you can act as her representative on the council of clan heads." A voice says from nearby. It's a lady with the same markings on her cheeks as Kiba.

Daddy stutters. "I, I don't know. That seems underhanded to me, even if it's legal."

The lady shrugs. "Well, someone needs to do it. If you're the last Senju in Konoha, as you claim yourself to be, you have every right to take up the mantel of clan head. Tsunade gave up that right when she abandoned the village. All the major clans need to be represented, especially the founding clan."

"I'll think about it. That's all I can promise."

"If you do, you'll have my support."

"And mine." A man with long blonde hair says as he's walking up to us.

"Mine, too." The big guy says.

Daddy smiles, but he looks nervous. "Thanks for the confidence in me."

The lady sees me and crouches down in front of me. "Who's the pup?"

"Hi missus Kiba's mommy!"

"That's my son, Hisato."

"You can call me Tsume. I'm not big on formalities."

"Okay!"

"Come back here you demon brat!"

"Catch me if you can!" I hear Naruto yell before he starts laughing. He's running toward our group with buckets of paint in each hand.

I stand and ask. "Hi, Naruto! Wanna play?"

"Hi Hisato! Hi, Tenzo! Maybe later! Bye Hisato! Bye Tenzo!" He runs past us.

"Get him before he gets away!"

"Don't let him escape!"

"You're going to pay for this, demon brat!"

A group of men are chasing Naruto. It looks fun! "Look, Daddy! Naruto's playing chase!"

"Uh...huh..." Daddy says as we watch the men disappear from the park.

The blonde haired man says. "I wonder what _that_ was all about?"

"Oh, you can just look at the Hokage Monument and see for yourself."

"Uncle Kakashi!" I run over and hug his leg.

"Hello, Hisato." Uncle Kakashi pats my head.

The big guy asks. "The Hokage Monument?" Everyone is looking at something.

I hear Daddy say. "Oh, geez."

Tsume and Kiba are laughing at something.

Underwear boy asks. "Naruto did _that_? No way!"

I look at what everyone is looking at and see the faces on the mountain are covered in paint with swirls and some kind of scribbling. "Daddy? Naruto didn't color inside the lines."

Uncle Kakashi and the other adults start laughing while Daddy places his hand over his face and shakes his head.

I walk over and pull on Daddy's pant leg. "Maybe he needs some coloring books to practice with?"

The adults laugh even harder. What's so funny? Daddy kind of grins at me, but it looks like he's faking it. "I don't think that'll help."

My head tilts a little as I look up at Daddy. "Why not?"

Daddy kneels down in front of me. "What Naruto did is called a prank. By painting the faces on the mountain, Naruto was being a bad boy."

"He was?"

"Yes. Those ninja were chasing him so they can take him to the Hokage for his punishment."

What kind of punishment? "Is the Hokage going to spank Naruto?"

I hear a few snickers behind me. Uncle Kakashi says. "No. Nothing like that. Naruto will only have to clean his mess up."

I nod at him. "Yeah. He was being a bad boy and made a mess. He should clean it up and say he's sorry."

Daddy says. "I'm glad you understand. You should go play with your new friends. Naruto will be fine."

Kiba says. "Come on, Hisato! Let's play Ninja!"

I grin. I used to play Ninja with Mommy and it's fun! "Okay!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: It's been too long! I've been focusing on the novel I'm writing and I finally finished the first draft! Now, I'm working on the editing and final draft, which will be much easier since the story is fully written, which means more time for this and my other stories! I've done a little something different in this chapter. I wrote a scene with Kakashi and Yamato, from the third person POV. Tell me what you think of this. There's only so much you can do with a four year old, after all. I thought the scene brought a little something extra from another's POV.**

 **~00~**

I walk into the kitchen and see Daddy at the stove cooking. Uncle Kakashi is sitting at the table. Uncle Kakashi sees me first. "Good morning, Hisato."

I grin at him. "Morning Uncle Kakashi! Morning Daddy!"

"Good morning, Hisato. How did you sleep?"

"Good! Can we train today? Training is fun!"

Daddy puts the pot of rice on the table in front of Uncle Kakashi. "Later. First, I want to ask you something about your ability."

I climb up onto a chair. "Yes, Daddy?"

"You said something about not being able to level your skills up before."

I nod. "I have to be level two before I can level my skills up again. That's what the box says."

Uncle Kakashi says. "When I was part of this 'party', I read through the quest list. Some of them have those 'experience point' things associated with them. What if you complete those and gain the points to level up? There's not much use in training if the skills won't reach the next level."

Daddy turns the stove off and brings the other pot over to the table. He sets it down and sits beside me. He begins to fill a bowl with rice. "I noticed that the quests are related to his mother and I. It seems he's supposed to find out more about our family?"

"That's easily doable at the library. There are copies of clan records we can search through."

Daddy looks at Uncle Kakashi. "You'd help with this?"

Uncle Kakashi shrugs. "I have nothing better to do. It might be fun. I always enjoy a good mystery." He glances at the window nearby. "Are your privacy seals up?"

"Yes."

"Good." Uncle Kakashi pulls down the front of his mask. "I feel like taking my time with the meal."

Daddy smiles. "You could always show people what you look like under the mask."

Uncle Kakashi grins. "And ruin everyone's fun?"

Daddy laughs before handing me the bowl with the rice and miso soup. I bring my hands together. "Thank you for the meal."

I start to eat while Daddy and Uncle Kakashi talk. "From what I remember from the quest, my family's quest earns more than Akari's does. So, should I do mine first, or hers?"

Uncle Kakashi asks. "Why don't you take yours while I focus on his mother's family? Knock both out at the same time. Surely, that's allowed? I mean, as long as Hisato receives the information, it should work, right?"

"Maybe. I was going to ask the Hokage's permission to visit the Uzumaki mask shrine sometime this week. The problem is, I'm not sure we have enough Uzumaki blood to gain access to it. But, Hisato's lineage quest has him learning things from the masks, I assume."

"Perhaps we'll find the answer as we search the clan records? Either that, or we can sneak in. It's not like the shrine is guarded or anything. Only members of the Uzumaki clan can use the masks thanks to the seals on them."

"I guess. But, I don't like doing things without permission."

Uncle Kakashi says. "Let's wait and see what we'll find."

 **~00~**

I'm sitting at a table while Daddy and Uncle Kakashi go find books and scrolls. Kurenai and Asuma are with us and they're helping Daddy, too! Daddy asked me to let him join my party earlier. I still haven't seen a cake. Parties are supposed to have cake!

Daddy sits down beside me. "Here's the first of it. Now, let's take a look at this Senju family tree scroll." He unties the ribbon and unrolls it across the table. He takes a minute to look at it. "Whoa! There are a lot of names! I guess the first thing to do is to find mine. It should be somewhere here at the bottom."

I sit up on my knees and look at the paper Daddy's reading. There's a bunch of scribbles on it! Does Daddy know what the scribbles mean? "What are those scribbles, Daddy?"

Daddy smiles at me. "It's writing. These are the names of people in our family."

I look at the scroll again. "Really? I don't know what they say. Mommy didn't teach me how to read these kinds of scribbles."

Daddy ruffles my hair. "You'll learn eventually. Don't worry."

"Ok!" I sit and watch everyone else.

 _Soon,_ I hear Uncle Kakashi say. "Found something. Akari Uchiha is the daughter of Saburo Uchiha and Sana Senju."

 **Quest Update: Who is Mommy?**

 **Grandmother: Sana Senju**

 **Grandfather: Saburo Uchiha**

 **Reward: 50 EXP, Great Fireball Jutsu**

 _Dismiss._

 **Level Up!**

 **Name: Hisato Senju**

 **Level 2**

 **Hit Points: 50**

 **Chakra Points: 70**

 **Chakra Control: 1**

 **Strength: 1**

 **Wisdom: 5**

 **Dexterity: 1**

 **Accuracy: 1**

 **Stamina: 2**

 **Luck: 3**

 **You have gained three stat points.**

 **Vitality Unlocked:**

 **Vitality: 1**

 **EXP until next level: 100**

I leveled up! "Daddy!"

"Yes, yes. I see. We need to be quiet, Hisato. This is a library, which means people are studying. Remember what I told you about using your inside voice?"

I nod.

"Good." He looks over at Uncle Kakashi. "An Uchiha married a Senju?" Daddy asks. "I guess that's how Hisato has the blood of Tobirama Senju as well."

Asuma shrugs. "Makes sense. The Senju married into the other clans often enough."

One of Daddy's brows rise. "I'm a little surprised that an Uchiha would marry a Senju."

Kurenai asks. "Perhaps the marriage was arranged to bring a sense of trust between the two clans?"

Daddy writes something down on another piece of paper. "Maybe. I'll look for Sana Senju as well."

Kurenai flips through some pages of her book. "This book has the history of the Senju. More information could be in here as well?"

Uncle Kakashi reveals his Sharingan and reads from the scroll he has.

Daddy notices. "That's not necessary, Senpai."

"I know. But maybe this information will be useful later on."

I watch everyone reading for awhile. I'm starting to get bored. I wanna play! I see a piece of paper smooshed into a ball lying on the floor. I hop down to the floor and go pick it up. I see a trash can against the wall, so I throw the piece of paper at it. The paper ball hits the wall instead and falls back to the floor. I walk over to pick it up and I look in the trash can. There's more paper balls in it! I grab them all and go back to where I was standing. I start throwing them at the trash can, trying to make them go inside. A few of them do, but almost all of them are scattered around on the floor. I go back to pick them all up so I can start over. This is fun! I look over at Daddy and see him rubbing his hair and he looks upset about something. I throw some more paper and don't pay attention much because I'm having too much fun!

Daddy says. "I can't believe this!"

Asuma asks. "What is it?"

"Sana Senju is the daughter of Touma Senju and Hayami Hyuga."

"Hyuga?" I hear Uncle Kakashi ask.

"It gets better. Touma Senju is the son of Tobirama Senju and Mika Uzumaki. I guess that's one place where the Uzumaki genes come in. We already know of Mito Uzumaki being married to the First Hokage. Tobirama married an Uzumaki as well."

Kurenai says. "That's not surprising. Many people within fire country are related to the Senju and Uzumaki clans, if not both."

Daddy asks. "But adding Hyuga into the mix?"

Asuma clears his throat. "Do you think Hisato will awaken the Byakugan?"

Daddy looks at me. "The Byakugan paired along with the Sharingan? This is...this is too much. If anyone else finds out about this, he'll be a target. I don't want Hisato to go through what I went through." Daddy stands and begins to walk away. Why does he look scared?

"Daddy?"

He turns and looks at me. "Stay here with the others. I need some fresh air." Daddy disappears and leaves fall in his place.

Uncle Kakashi stands up. "I'll go talk to him." He leaves the same way Daddy did.

Asuma turns to Kurenai. "What now? Do we keep looking?"

Kurenai shrugs. "Might as well."

Why did Daddy leave? Is he going to leave me alone like Mommy did? I don't want him to leave me, too! "Is Daddy going to leave me, too?" I ask.

"What?" Asuma asks. "No! He's not going to leave."

I can't help but start crying because I don't want to be alone again!

 **~00~**

 **(Scene Change)**

Yamato stands at the balcony on the rooftop of the Konoha Library. He stares at the Hokage Mountain with a sigh. Yamato feels the presence of Kakashi soon after he arrives. "What do you want, Senpai?" Yamato asks in a defeated tone.

Kakashi moves to stand beside Yamato. "Why did you leave? We were finding the answers Hisato needed for his quest."

"I know. It's just." He pauses. "He has so many heritages and possible bloodline limits. On top of that, he has this strange ability. Why did I decide to take him? He might've been safer at an orphanage."

Kakashi's gaze shifts rapidly over to the younger man. "What are you saying, Tenzo? That you regret taking Hisato?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" He takes a deep breath. "I mean, what if someone finds out about him and all of this? What if they target him? What if he's taken away from me because I can't protect him?"

"That's a lot of 'what ifs'. You can't know if any of that stuff will ever happen. If it does, we're taking the time to help him become stronger as we speak. As his father, that's part of your job. Train him to be able to defend himself."

"Yeah."

"You may hate me a little for this, but I found out that he's also the grandson of Madara Uchiha."

"Ugh! Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope. Saburo Uchiha is Madara's grandson through Eiji Uchiha. Eiji Uchiha was Madara's second son."

A look of defeat crosses Yamato's features as he turns toward Kakashi. "Come on. Let me have it. Madara was married to a Senju, right?"

"Uchiha, actually. Eiji was married to a Senju, though. Possibly a cousin of Hashirama and Tobirama."

"Of course he was." Yamato states blankly.

"Not to interrupt." Asuma begins as he approaches the other two. "But, you have a bawling kid who's convinced he was bad and that you're going to abandon him."

Yamato looks crestfallen. "What? Oh, Kami!" He disappears in a swirl of leaves.

 **~00~**

 **(Scene Change)**

"Hisato!" I hear Daddy call. I look up through bleary eyes and watch as he kneels in front of my chair. "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you! You're my son. I'd never do that! I'm sorry you thought that. I needed to get some fresh air. I didn't mean to make you think I'd ever leave you. No way in hell!"

I sniffle once as I cling to Daddy's vest and I feel him kiss my forehead. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm so sorry I made you think you did anything bad. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm just...worried for your safety."

Daddy's worried about me? Why? "I'll be okay, Daddy."

Daddy smiles. "I know you will." He kisses my forehead again. "Go play with those paper balls again, okay. The adults are doing some research."

I wipe my eyes to make them stop being blurry. "Okay, Daddy."

Daddy smiles, so I know he's not mad anymore. I walk over to the paper balls on the floor and pick two of them up. I start throwing them at the trash can again.

 **Skill Created: Ambidextrous**

 **As this skill levels up, you can use both hands equally well.**

I have a new skill? I have to tell Daddy! I run over to him and grab onto his pant leg. He looks at me. "What is it, Hisato?"

"I got a new skill!"

"What?" He turned towards me in his chair. "Hold on, let me check your status." Daddy looks like he's reading something in front of him. "Ambidextrous, huh? That's a useful skill to have. Congratulations, Hisato. I'm do proud of you." He ruffles my hair. Now, go play some more and maybe the skill will level up."

"Okay, Daddy." I grin at him before going back to play. I try to keep listening to the big people as I throw the paper balls into the trash can.

Daddy says. "Now that my little crisis is over."

"You mean panic attack?" Asuma asks.

"Yeah. Where did I leave off?"

Uncle Kakashi says. "Touma Senju."

"That's right. Let's see."

I throw a paper ball and it lands in the trash can.

 **Status Update:**

 **For accurately hitting the target, your Accuracy stat has risen by 1.**

 **Accuracy: 2**

 _Dismiss_.

I don't know what accuracy means, but it leveled up! I run over to Daddy and pull on his pant leg. "Daddy! Daddy! I made the paper ball go in the trash can and I got a level up!"

Daddy looks at me. "You leveled up?"

"The thing called accurcy did!"

Uncle Kakashi asks. "Do you mean accuracy?"

I nod at him. "Uh huh, I think so!"

Uncle Kakashi sits back in his chair. "Interesting. So, you were throwing a piece of paper into the bin when it happened?"

Didn't he hear me the first time? "Uh huh!"

Uncle Kakashi looks at Daddy. "It seems the more he uses a skill, the better chance one of his stats goes up. Perhaps we can come up with some sort of training to take advantage of this development?"

"You think so?" Daddy asks.

Uncle Kakashi waves a hand towards me. "You heard it himself. His accuracy leveled up just by trying to throw the wads of paper into the basket." He looks at me. "Hisato, did the paper go in the bin before you got the message?"

"Uh huh!"

"See?"

Kurenai says. "Wow, that's some skill. Your son has the potential to become a powerhouse, Tenzo."

Asuma huffs. "Yeah, I hate to say it, but I'm jealous!"

Daddy looks down at me. "Wow, Hisato. You're something else." I grin up at him. "Now, let's keep going and hopefully gain another level for you." He turns back to the scroll in front of him. "Touma Senju. Touma Senju. Found him again. Touma Senju, son of Tobirama Senju and Mika Uzumaki."

 **Quest Reward:**

 **Tobirama's Battle Armor**

 **A replica of the battle armor worn by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. This battle armor will grow with you to fit your body. +50 Defense.**

I got armor? I can't wait to tell Daddy!

 **Tutorial Message:**

 **Inventory**

 **You can access your Inventory at any time by thinking, or saying, 'Inventory'. The Inventory is in its own pocket space. Any fresh item, such as food, will never spoil. For every point in strength, you gain five inventory slots. You may use the Inventory Avatar to equip items. Slide the item into place and it shall replace the current item you are wearing. The item you are wearing shall replace the equipped item within the Inventory.**

 _Dismiss_.

"Inventory?" I ask uncertainly and a new screen pops up with a bunch of squares on one side and a smaller version of me on the left. I see the clothes I'm wearing on the smaller me and I see a new, blue armor thing on the right. I do as the message said and slide the armor onto the little me on the screen. I feel something change on me and I look down to see blue armor over black clothes. The armor has a white fur collar and there's white bandages wrapped around my ankles. Something is covering my head, too!

"Holy shit!" Asuma said a bad word! "Did you see that?"

I grin at Asuma, who's standing up now and his eyes are wide as he's staring at me. I turn to Daddy. "Look at me, Daddy!"

Daddy's already staring with wide eyes, too! He looks funny!

Kurenai says. "He looks like a miniature version of the Second Hokage. Uncanny."

"Hisato?" Daddy asks. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a quest reward." I tell him.

"A quest reward, huh? Did you level up again?"

"No, Daddy."

"Strange. You got the reward and not the level?" Daddy stares into the air and I see his eyes moving, like he's reading. "The quest says 'ongoing'. I wonder what happened? This is yet another strange development."

I wonder what Daddy thinks of my new outfit? "What do you think, Daddy?"

"Yeah. You look amazing, Hisato. Just like the Second Hokage." I grin up at him.


End file.
